


you're so warm...

by startswithhope



Series: Summer Soft [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "I wanna hold you" vibes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Summer, lazy summer cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Just a soft little thing where David and Patrick take a nap together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Summer Soft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790560
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	you're so warm...

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series will all be from soft summer prompts I put out on my tumblr - [language-of-love](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/). :)

The early July sun is hot and the air is thick, making the short walk from the car stifling as a bead of sweat sinks into the crease of his eye. It stings and he wants to wipe it away, but his hands are full from his visit to Hockley Farm. He’s picked up Patrick’s favorite tea and some blends for the store, as well as David’s favorite blend, not of tea, that he’s quite keen to share with his husband tonight with some white wine spritzers in front of their fire pit. He’s halfway to the house when a soft breeze wafts the smell of fresh cut grass past his nose and he looks down, spying tiny blades of grass littering the edges of the sidewalk, his gaze shifting to their freshly mowed lawn. He can’t believe Patrick chose to do this today, it’s entirely too hot for anything remotely physical.

The house is quiet as he steps into the kitchen, grunting softly as he lifts the overfilled totes onto the counter, not even thinking about unpacking them until he’s cooled down. Glancing outside through their sliding glass door, he doesn’t see Patrick in the backyard, so he heads upstairs, curious as to where his husband is hiding. As he gets closer to the bedroom, he can hear the now familiar sounds of a baseball game playing on their TV. Despite his lack of interest in sports, he’s grown to love Patrick’s fondness for it. He’s clocked many hours just lounging with his husband as he watches a game, sometimes reading next to him on the couch, occasionally feigning interest to get some attention, often managing to redirect his focus for more enjoyable activities. 

He’s about to say hello as he steps into the room, but swallows the words when he sees Patrick on their bed. David’s heart clenches in his chest at how adorable he looks, curled up on his side, his wet hair creating a puddle on his pillow. He’s passed out, obviously straight from a shower as his blue bath towel is about to come loose around his waist, giving David a delicious view of Patrick’s very pale thigh angled towards David’s side of the bed. As he draws closer, he cringes a little as he sees angry pink skin along the back of his neck.

As quiet as he can manage, he moves to his chair by the closet and unties his shoes and removes his socks and slightly sweaty shirt before tip-toeing into their en-suite bathroom. Lifting the lid on Patrick’s basket of toiletries, he finds the small bottle of aloe and squeezes a healthy dollop onto his hand. Never being prone to sunburn, aloe wasn’t a smell that conjured up memories for him before Patrick, but now, he can’t help but smile whenever he gets a whiff of it. His cheeks are already heating up just thinking about the first time the slightly bitter taste of it hit his tongue that first summer, when sitting outside for an afternoon drink turned into something more scandalous in the utility room at the back of the motel. Man, they were a bit reckless back then, he thinks to himself as he makes his way over to the bed. But oh how fun it was. 

The bed dips a little under his hip as he perches carefully next to Patrick, not wanting to wake him too quickly. He knows the cool aloe hitting his skin will drag him from his nap, but David just can’t help himself. It’s not often that he finds moments to be the caregiver, so he relishes them when they arise. Rubbing the aloe onto both of his hands, he leans in and presses his fingertips softly into the unsurprisingly hot skin on Patrick’s neck. Patrick stirs a little, a tiny grumble lost to the confines of his pillow.

“Shh, just let me…”

“Oh, that’s cold,” Patrick squeaks, but he arches his neck into David’s hands and shifts so he’s almost flat on his stomach. 

David’s belly flips a little at the way Patrick always responds to his touch, like he can’t get enough. And it still surprises him, even after all this time, that he’s found someone that truly loves having him around. 

“I can’t believe you mowed the lawn in this heat.”

“I regretted the idea immediately.”

“It looks nice though,” David tells him, shuffling a bit closer as he traces a path from one freckle to the next in the dip of Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick’s lip curls up into a smile at the soft touch and David smiles, too, quickly leaning down to press a kiss to third freckle, his favorite one that’s just at the edge of Patrick’s sunburn. His husband arches into the kiss, causing David’s lips to slide a little into the aloe, making him pull back and chuckle even as Patrick is grumbling for him to come back.

“Come nap with me,” Patrick mutters as he pats the mattress on David’s side of the bed.

David could play coy and protest, but every cell in his body wants to cuddle, so he’s off the bed and shucking out of his shorts without argument. 

“I’m a little sweaty,” he admits as he crawls onto the mattress facing Patrick, who immediately grabs his arm to drag him close.

“Good,” is all Patrick says before he’s leaning in to take David’s mouth in a lazy kiss, half just breathing against his lips as his fingertips dance along the edge of his jaw. David doesn’t try to give the kiss any direction as he’s completely caught up in the sweetness of it, especially when Patrick shifts so his lips are sliding downward, eventually mumbling “you’re so warm” into the crook of David’s neck. All David can do is gather his husband close and soak the moment in, breathe in slowly as Patrick’s hand curls around his hip and breathe out as his leg slides between David’s knees.

He’s sure Patrick can feel how erratic his heart is beating in his chest, but he’s okay with that. Patrick needs to know how much he’s loved. Burying his face in Patrick’s wet hair, he shifts a little until they are both a bit more comfortable, and does his level best to let his naked husband sleep and not wake him up.

At least not for a little while anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] you're so warm...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036076) by [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon)




End file.
